mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ajraddatz
Hello, Ajraddatz here! I am the latest admin on the My LEGO Network Wiki. If you need any help, feel free to ask! Unlike the other admins here, I can help you with both wiki-related stuff and MLN. This does not include asking for Items. If you need Items, please view the Trade Market. Enough with that, talk away! Admin Congrats on Admin!-- 12:56, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! 13:32, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :Your Welcome!-- 18:35, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Admin! Well Arj I had a feeling you were going to be and admin and now you are! Congrats buddy (this means lots o clicks on your symbiosis mod.)-- 13:30, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :Thanks again. 13:32, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::No problem i'm clicking now!-- 13:37, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :::Done yet? 14:05, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Well sorry for not getting back to you but yeah I'm done =)-- 22:33, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Thanks :) 22:35, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Anytime buddy.-- 22:39, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Admin!! Hey ho! Congrats for you being now an Admin! I wish you good luck in this new world! :) 13:51, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :Hehe, thanks. 13:54, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Ironic You know its ironic that your avatars helmet is in the shape of an A.-- 22:51, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :Weird. 22:53, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::It was written in lego for you to be admin.-- 22:54, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::Well done the clicks.-- 13:16, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :::Yay! Thanks! 14:28, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Admin I wasnt for you or against you, because i barely knew you. Now i realize you are so helpful . Congrats. 18:39, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. Don't worry, I won't take it personally. 23:00, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Harvest the bricks are still coming just i didn't want to over click.-- 00:13, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :Oh, OK. Just tell me when you are done :) ::Done.-- 00:21, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::Sweet! Harvesting. 00:22, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::::I'll try for tomorrow. -- 00:25, 26 August 2009 (UTC) RFA Hey I would like your opinion on me becoming an admin. Here is my RFA. Thanks for voting! -- 12:08, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry about that. An admin deleted my RFA because I do not have 500 mainspace edits. Could you please state your opinion on my talk page? Thanks. -- 22:46, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :Hehe, I am that admin :P 22:48, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Yeh :D -- 22:52, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Grey brick clicks Here they come. (more are coming later.)-- 12:55, 26 August 2009 (UTC) If your done harvesting I've got some more clicks.-- 22:18, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :Yups, I is done. 22:19, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::Great more are coming up.-- 22:25, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah now I have another lightworm mod!-- 22:51, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Yay! It really helps, I would get yet another, but it would put me back about 10 days, and I would only get 1 more Transparent brick per day. 22:53, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Well it does help my trans bricks are doubled! plus I already get 3 per day this just gives me four per day! -- 22:55, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :Whoa, you are up to 4 Lightworms? Nice. I get a steady 13 Transparent Bricks per day, and if you could click 25 times on a lightworm while you are on my page it would be appreciated. Also, I think that I will click your lightworms when I can, it is the least I can do to thank you. 23:02, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::Oh no i don't have four light worms just someone clicks them every day. (do to a trade ;D )-- 23:05, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::Hehe, that is good. 23:05, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Yep oh and if we could do a block and click trade that would be great! Nebs are for you a new blueprint for me.-- 23:08, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :Ya, I am always suckering people into that one ;). Tomorrow is when I can do that, cause Kjhf got my clicks today. 23:10, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::Ah I see to bad i have school tomorrow :)-- 23:11, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :Me too. Do you live in Canada or something? 23:13, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::Yep I live in canada. -- 23:14, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::Hang on I have to go for a bit just drop a message.-- 23:15, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :Hehe, me too! Could you tell by the flag as my avatar? What city do you live in? 23:16, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Me guess... (scrolling up to the top of the page...) CANADA! -- 23:19, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::My last message for a few hours is a reply: Calgary! -- 23:35, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :Really? This is weird. Me to! What school are you going to? I am starting at Scarlett. 23:37, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::I'm going to valley creek middle school.-- 00:53, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :Neat. 00:57, 27 August 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah...-- 01:05, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Old Timer Hey you and me have something in common! I have made 3 Lego pages including MLN too! 03:46, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :Hehe, I noticed on your page. Do you know how long you have been in the LEGO Club? I think that I have been in it since 2002. 03:47, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry i can't remember. A while though. 03:50, 27 August 2009 (UTC) user name code /** Username replace function (Template:USERNAME) ******************************* * Inserts user name into * Originally by Splarka * New version by Spang */ function UserNameReplace() { if(typeof(disableUsernameReplace) != 'undefined' && disableUsernameReplace || wgUserName null) return; var n = YAHOO.util.Dom.getElementsByClassName('insertusername', 'span', document.getElementById('bodyContent')); for ( var x in n ) { nx.innerHTML = wgUserName; } } addOnloadHook(UserNameReplace); -- 19:56, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :Sure thing =D. Harvesting Time once again to harvest grey brick Arjaddatz. by the ay your name is derived from a nevadan prince.-- 22:29, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :Lol, nice to know. BTW, I am getting black bricks now, so if you could click my new gauntlets transmuting pools instead of my symbio, then we would both get waaay more grey bricks, because I could also click on your pools. 22:30, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :In fact, every day, can we both click once on each of our transmuting pools, and then click 3 times on each of our Nebular Crystal Mine Mods? This will make R9 fly by. ::I like the idea and i am still trying to get the neb mine mod.-- 02:04, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :::Oh never mind its on my page.-- 02:11, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Re: 50 clix to Pet Robot Regarding those 50 clix, coud u put this order in my shop?-- 03:25, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Template:Rollback I now tried to make a Rollback Template. You aren't on IRC anymore so I will have to tell you here. I am not very good in making complicated Templates so I took the one from the Barnstar and edited it, I chose a new color, background color, picture and text. Please say if I could do anything better. If you like if i'll put it on as a Template (the example is on my Sandbox). 12:31, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Clicks I clicked alot today by the way put more gauntlet trans pools on ur page.-- 16:41, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :I will see what I can do. Thanks! ::Well I clicked the modules. thanks! by the way I have a neb mine set up care to click it?-- 19:59, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :Hehe, if you can click mine =D ::No problem.-- 20:03, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :::3 times please- I can do the same. ::::Sorry I only had one autominer But I'll have more. Gotta go bye.-- 20:06, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Okay I was able to pay you back!-- 21:01, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Grey bricks I'm going to click again. so put up your gauntlet mods up.-- 15:38, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :Yay! Thanks. ::Great!!! please activate your gauntlet mods.-- 15:57, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :::It is set up- all 4 of them! Would it be OK for you to click each once, then let me harvest them and set up again? Thanks ::::Umm arj... it looks like every time i click on them they don't do anything are you sure you set them up?-- 16:08, 30 August 2009 (UTC) : They are set up, unfortunately White Bricks don't get you a grey brick per click. To make up for this, I can click you pool. :::::Thanks-- 16:15, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::P.s. hope you like the nebs that were sent to yeah ;)-- 16:28, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Cluck cluck Hey how do you make your page go cluck cluck. -- 02:36, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :state secret, sorry ;) :Grumble, grumble. Don't tell ;) Hey could you add some code to the common.js to get number mainspace edits? -- 02:46, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :No, unfortunately. I do not know of a code that can do that... Then you and me should try to find some code that would work. Maybe it is hidden in the wiki help somewhere... -- 02:50, 31 August 2009 (UTC)